


Hand Over Fist

by baldersgratetoo



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Ronon's teaching John a new skill, but can he relax enough to let it happen? It's a fist shaped peg and a small round hole.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Kudos: 46





	Hand Over Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt I found below. If the OP sees it I hope they enjoy it. I'll link back here from there.
> 
> (Anonymous) on September 12th, 2015 07:38 pm (UTC)  
SGA, John/Ronon, fisting
> 
> https://sgkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2058.html?thread=176906#cmt176906

‘It’s a lot. You have to take your time, go slow. Build up to it. When you feel that hole open up and clench down as the hand pops in, nothing better,’ Ronon rumbled.

John gulped and managed a belated nod. He wanted to do this, had been desperate to try it since the first time Ronon brought it up. Now though he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready. They were already naked, tangled together in bed. A rather enthusiastic hour of touches, tongues everywhere, and bodies rubbing together had built towards this point. A hand circled his wrist, prompting another nod, Ronon wasn’t having any of it.

‘Are you sure about this? We don’t have to,’ the runner reassured. Of course, they didn’t, they’d never done it before.

Nervous but determined, John was sure. They could rile each other up for hours, wrestling for control until they fucked to exhaustion. It was what they usually did when they had the chance for more than quick relief. Since Ronan had brought this up though, it had become an obsession. It wasn’t a new concept. John was not naive and perfectly capable when it came to browsing for internet porn. Fisting videos had been encountered on several occasions, he’d probably even cum to one, jerking off to a guy squeezing his fist into a tight hole. It was never something that he primarily focussed on though because he never thought he’d be in a position to experience it.

‘I want to.’ He did. Ignoring things was a highly developed skill, and with the nervous sweat dampening his skin more than when they were rolling around, he had resolved to do just that.

‘Then you need to relax,’ came the grunted reply.

John snorted. ‘No shit!’ Not a helpful response but it got Ronon grinning. ‘I’m just worried it’ll be too hard too fast. I really don’t want pain or damage. The idea of doing this is fucking hot, and I don’t want to get scared off the first time ‘cause I mess it up.’

‘I know what I’m doing Sheppard. I’ve done it plenty of times before. Never had an injury, pain only happens if you go too fast. Lots of lube, slow stretch. If it’s too tight, we can stop and try again another time.’ Ronan sounded so sure. He’d gone through this all multiple times; he was surprisingly loquacious if it led to awesome sex.

‘I’m ready,’ John said, managing to keep his voice steady. ‘Let’s do this.’

Surprisingly, Ronon took that as an invitation to leap from the bed, pad across the room, and disappear into the bathroom. John shrugged. At least he got to watch that sumptuous ass wobble as he went. It made sense when Ronon made his way back with towels and odd-looking jar in hand. It must have been whatever they were using for lube. There had been a half an hour lecture on why the silicone and water-based stuff that the expedition seemed to have in better supply than high explosives or coffee wasn’t good enough for this; especially not for the first time. He rolled away as his leg was nudged, and the towel was laid out on the bed.

Never one to be predictable, instead of jumping back in, Ronon made a slow crawl up the bed. His tongue tracing along John’s skin, catching drops of sweat as they fell. He never really got why Ronan liked this so much, but as the big guy shoved his nose into John’s balls, his throbbing cock definitely seemed to get it. He only received a few teasing licks before once again they are lying next to each other.

Lifting the lid off of the jar revealed what looked like thick paste: smooth and white. It smelled like honey and aloe. John was expecting something more chemical or maybe cooking fat.

‘Ready?’ Ronon asked, taking John’s answering nod this time as good enough to proceed. ‘I’ll talk you through it to start. We can stop if you need to. Once it’s in then the fun starts.’

‘First, the lube,’ Ronan started his commentary, ‘lots of it.’

One finger to start with sliding into the base hooking up to rub over the prostate. John knew one finger was hardly a challenge; three would probably go in no trouble, four or five starting the real stretch. A second finger joined the first.

‘You can tell when to slow down. There’s no more give; just add grease and keep working the hole ’till it starts to loosen again, then stretch it more.’ More lube followed by a third finger sliding in. John biting down on his lip, to hold back the more embarrassing gasps and groans, was going to feature heavily through this he was sure. He wanted to moan every time his dick twitched and pumped out another trail of precum adding to the puddle he’d already produced. That Ronan could just keep going with a smirk on his face and talking about it was beyond John’s comprehension.

Three fingers continued their exploration. They pushed in deep with the thumb pressing into the taint. They hooked up to massage the prostate that was already swollen and sensitive from the attention; they played along the tight but loosening ring of muscle tugging and pulling gently.

‘Just the pinky to go,’ Ronon said, voice shaking slightly. At least it was affecting him, John thought as he took a breath and nodded in agreement. The breath didn’t help, he just held it in as he felt that tightness Ronon mentioned, there was no more give. Four fingers inside, tight hole clamping down, thumb rubbing slow and firm over the perineum waiting for the first hint of the muscle giving in.

Except for flying and combat, John had never experienced something so intense. He was sure he was going to cum untouched more than once and had a painful squeezing grip around himself to stave it off.

‘Fuck,’ Ronon growled out, definitely affected. ‘Once it relaxes a bit then the same as with three. Working it in, getting the hole used to it. We can stay at four as long as we need to. I’d prefer to move on, though. Get that thumb in, slow push, feel it getting tighter till that ring pops over the knuckles, and the whole fist is inside.’

John was not going to survive this if Ronon kept talking through it. The hand started to twist as the tension in the hole slackened off. He was valiantly trying not to cum as the fingers sank deeper while his Satedan sex instructor continued to keep up a stream of consciousness alternating between expletives and praise. Sheppard had never particularly cared what people had thought of him, but he was starting to think John had a praise kink.

Eventually, the tip of the thumb was added in. Before it could make it far or bring the hole back to its current limit of stretch, it pulled back, and more grease was added by the other hand. Three fingers from each hand tugging open the tight rim and massaging the walls inside. Thoroughly slicked, one hand withdrew, and the first pushed back in. Slowly it opened up around the quickly widening invader.

‘One last push,’ Ronon said, breathing heavily. John could feel the sweat soaking his own hair and dripping down his face as the push continued.

Pressing harder and driven in up to the knuckles, they began to force the tight ring over them, the muscles beginning to flutter at the intrusion. The pressure built up, John was almost ready to say it was too much, but he trusted the big guy. One more push and it happened. Past the broadest point, the fist slipped inside.

‘Oh god,’ John moaned. ‘My hand is inside you.’ Ronon just nodded in response. His eyes were screwed shut, and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip. Stoic though he was, John didn’t think Ronon would be hiding any pain from this. To test this theory, John twisted his hand, running his knuckles over the man’s prostate. The reaction was shocking. Ronan wailed and his back arched off the bed. When the new angle pressed the hand harder against his prostate, he released a sob; his half-hard cock pumping out a river of precum.

‘Fuck Ronon, I didn’t think you could make noises like that, so breathy and desperate,’ he teased, twisting his hand again to bring the bigger man’s back into the air again as his ass lifted. He clenched around the wrist that held him open.

‘It’s your hands, Sheppard,’ Ronon moaned. ‘Wanted them inside me since I first saw them. So fucking good. Tell me you remember what we talked about, I can’t think now you’re inside me.’

John twisted his fist once more to make his lover wail before slowly pulling his hand out, straightening his fingers as he went to ease the slide. The clenching hole still crushing his hand with its tightness at the knuckles allowed for a smooth exit. It made one of the most disgustingly hot noises John had ever heard as he was surprised by his hand being pushed out. A cock ring would have been a good idea, seeing inside Ronon was not something he was prepared for. As much as he wanted to slide his throbbing and woefully ignored cock inside, this was about learning a new unbelievably hot skill. That meant seeing it through until the gape was far more striking and its owner had fallen wholly apart.

Covering both hands in the smooth grease, he took a moment to remember the thorough lecture he’d been given earlier. The right hand slid back in, only slight resistance around the knuckles this time. It popped in then tightened into a fist, tugging against the rim a few times before pushing in a bit deeper than the first time before straightening out and withdrawing again. The left hand went in next. It followed the same pattern tugging and pushing deeper. Over and over he swapped between hands, using the free one to lube up while the other was buried inside. Ronon was only empty for a second or two before the next had taken over. John quickly got into the swing and was sliding fingers of the replacement in alongside the exiting fingers.

A near-constant droning moan was spilling from Ronon who was clearly lost in the pleasure. It was shocking just how much someone could be enjoying this, especially someone as close chested as this one. Ronon didn’t seem to be able to decide what to do with his hands. They’d be up by his head, pulling at his dreads, elbows bent and hairy armpits on show, making John’s mouth water, begging to be licked in one moment. Then one would be tugging at a small dusky peaked nipple while the other shot down to squeeze the base of his cock and balls as though he was about to shoot and desperate to stave it off. They didn’t stay still one always moving to somewhere else like its owner didn’t know where to focus the stimulation. Sometimes a finger would dip down to feel where he was being stretched wide open. John was pretty sure that he wouldn’t have much control over what his arms were doing when it came to his turn to be on the bottom; if he could even get this far. The fact that he’s had a promise the tattoo would get extended each time he took it a little further would likely not help either.

The pass of hands carried on for some time, it was hypnotising. Then one went in far enough to meet resistance, and Ronan sucked in a breath and keened. It made John want to keep going push through and deeper, to see his elbow swallowed up, to see if the hole could swallow him until it was squeezing around his pit. For the first time though they’d agreed, not past the forearm and only as far as they could go without trouble. Half of John’s forearm was swallowed up, and he could live with that for the first try besides they didn’t set limits on width.

Pulling out until only his knuckles and thumb popped out, he lined up his other hand and slide four fingers in next to the ones already inside. Hands pressed together as if in prayer he sank into the perlicues, thumbs pressing hard under those big low hanging balls, he pushed his fingers together. Slowly it stretched Ronon’s rim wider like a speculum, and he could see inside again, something that was quickly becoming a perverse fixation. As soon as the noises from the big guy began to sound of strain, he slowly relaxed then pulled back just far enough to fold in his thumbs and then began to work forward again. They wouldn’t go in together, not yet, not like this. Still, he took immense satisfaction in being able to push Ronon open all the way to having the knuckles of his eight fingers straining the sphincter before the guy tapped out.

John slid his right hand out as his left went in, folding into a fist straight away and beginning a brutal assault. The first time his full-formed fist pulled out, he wasn’t entirely sure it would go back in, but he didn’t stop to overthink it. Ronan’s body jerked each time it punched through, five, six, seven times, then the right, freshly lubed. Then alternating one hand with the other slamming into the wide-open puffy pink hole. Ronan had lost control of his body if his movements before had seemed indecisive they now seemed utterly erratic. The man was sobbing, tears streaming down his face, the only semblances of sanity which remained were his begging refrains. ‘Harder Sheppard,’ was moaned one moment and the next, ‘please, stretch me, ruin me!’ John had never seen anything more beautiful; he wasn’t sure whether he should be worried about that given what they were doing.

For long minutes the barrage continued unrelenting, slowing only as arms and shoulders tired and demanded some relief. One more switch then a deep punch circling inside and dragging knuckles over sensitive walls and pressing up against that sweet spot that made his willing victim buck and wail. There was no resistance when he turned his fist around the rim any more, and he decided it was time to go a step further and take the man to his limits. The slide of one hand in and one had out begun again, this time after a few strokes, John left his right hand inside but began to slide the left in alongside. Further and further it went, seemingly without obstacle until the knuckles hit the rim and began to slide under. As he began to apply more pressure to push the through the noises from Ronon grew and increased in pitch, sobs interrupted by long plaintive moans. Then it happened, he popped through. His hand both formed fists. He twisted them around. They sat top and bottom, holding Ronon wide and crushing his prostate, and then he began to move them apart.

He’d been warned this might happen, told it was inevitable at some point, even if not tonight. If he wanted this experience, it was part of the deal; he could either ignore it, or they could explore it later. He was definitely having trouble ignoring it. If nothing else, Ronon was definitely expanding his sexual horizons and taking him to some unexpected places. The warning had apparently stemmed from some worry over the possible reaction as he was biting his lip and giving John an uncharacteristically nervous wide-eyed look. The stream had stopped, so the sensible thing to do seemed to be swallowing Ronon down to the root and feeling him harden in his throat. Bucking hips worked his hands deeper inside and added to the stretch and pressure. The growing flesh choking him was making John’s own cock throb and leak. Ronon had recovered enough to regain control of his arms and quickly had them both buried in unruly dark hair, either pulling roughly up to hear John splutter or pushing him down until pubes were tickling his nose and he began making choking noises; they only seemed to make the cock inside him throb more.

Pulling one fist out gave him the leverage he needed to target Ronon’s prostate hard and fast as he was unbalanced and drawn up and down the shaft. The harder he beat his knuckles against Ronon’s well-abused prostate the harder he was held down, and the faster the hips pumped, bashing his lips against the pubic bone and rarely pulling back enough for him to choke a breath. Suddenly he was held down and couldn’t breathe. Instinct told him to keep pumping his hand, the body under him began to seize, and he felt the cock in his throat seemed to grow more, began to choke on the liquid being pumped from it. Ronon tugged his hair hard, and he pulled up in time to taste a couple of spurts which landed across his tongue. The rest fell across his face and hair as the last drops were squeezed out by his free hand which had taken over.

As John glared Ronon just shot him a wide grin and rubbed the mess in, scooping some up with his thumb to feed into his eager mouth. The whimper was embarrassing, but the big guy seemed to like it, it certainly made him bellow out a laugh. He stopped when the hand still inside him pressed against his sensitive gland.

‘Fuck Sheppard,’ he ground out, ‘you’re killing me, get inside me, I want you to fill me up. If you don’t do it soon I’ll be too sore, you’re really good at that.’ John moved to pull his fist out, but a big paw shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could. ’No!’ Ronon’s gaze was very intense, and for a moment, John was confused, but when he understood his cum-sticky eyebrows shot up. Eyes went wide, and the filthy grin returned to the prone man. Why it surprised him at this point, he wasn’t sure, but he was tentative as he shuffled forward on his knees. The dripping head of his cut cock stayed kissing Ronon’s rim for a moment before he began to push in alongside his wrist. He could feel himself move over his palm and his fingers instinctively closed around himself as he bottomed out. The angle and his hand made him stay more upright, and he couldn’t get quite as deep as usual, but as he rocked in and out of Ronon with his own hand a vice-like grip around his length, he knew it wouldn’t be long.

‘That’s it jerk yourself off inside me.’ That, low and gravelly, was all it took to push him over and he began to spurt into the stretched-wide hole. He just about managed to pull his hand out as he collapsed on top of Ronon, the last dribbles pumping out, early any friction from the gaping hole. He had just about enough foresight and energy to lift up and wipe down with a clean towel and roll the dead weight off of the one that was protecting the bed. They were tossed unceremoniously towards the bathroom. The bedsheets would need changing, but there were no unpleasant wet or sticky patches, so he figured it could wait till they woke up.

Ronon had rolled back over onto his back, and John took the opportunity to sidle up to him, head resting in pit of his outstretched arm while a leg was thrown over a thickly muscled thigh. His eyes slid closed as lay there until he felt the head next to his turn and a forehead press against his own. He opened his eyes again to stare into green ones looking back. This would have been awkward with anyone else, hell, this had been awkward with Nancy, but for some reason, Ronon only calmed him.

So much so did it calm him he jumped and bashed their heads together when the other man began to talk. ‘You liked it, then?’ Loquacious as ever.

‘Chewie, that was one of the most intensely enjoyable things I’ve ever done,’ he said sleepily, a big grin on his face. ‘In fact, it goes on the list. Ferris wheels, college football, anything that goes faster than two-hundred miles per hour, and sliding my fists into Ronon’s tight ass until it’s wide open and gaping and he’s turned into a whimpering pile of goo from overstimulation.’

All he received in response was a snort and a long deep kiss; it might have only ended as they both succumbed to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
